geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Geode Chronicles:A Hero Arises
Plot: We've all heard myths about heroes, and villain's, gods, and goddesses, we've all heard there stories about how struggle for dominance, there strife, sacrifice there bravery...but what if i told you that it was all a lie? did you think that all heroes were actuall "Heroes" ? All villains were all actually bad? we all have our flaws, some people just choose to submit to them. Other's not so much, as a matter of fact there just so happens to be a very s''pecial group of people, that are willing to put there life on the line everyday, just so that you can wake up in the morning, but that doesn't make them "heroes" so what does? it doesn't take a sword or shield. To be a hero, you have to be someone who overcomes there flaws, and makes them into there own strength, not submit to it. It takes a lot, but even more if you have to do it on your own, but with friends and family by your side, your stronger, but that doesn't mean that your invincible, only you can make yourself, that way. It takes a lot for team to grow, but if your willing to know the truth, then let me show you... The Geode Chronicles:A Hero Arises: Glossary (you'll need it...) Theseus Diezera (THEE-see-əs DEEH-ehz-er-rah) Vienna Diezera (Veeh-en-nah DEE-ehz-er-rah) Euphemia Iuelei ( yoo-FEM-ee-ə YOOH-eh-lay) Symeon Sophronia (SIM-ee-ən soh-FRO-nee-yə) 'Part l' '''Chapter l: The Great Twins' September 27th, 1657 He was tumbling through the air, colors flahing before his eyes, wind howling around him. Reaching out he hoped to grip something, anything, to slow down his fall. But he felt nothing, but cold, thin, air, as he plummeted.'' I can't move'', he thought. I can't think, I can't do anything. ''He tried to scream, but not even the slightest bit of air came out. His entire body went numb, he couldn't feel any pain, no discomfort, nothing at all. The only thing he could see, was a large pool of murky water, he could see his own terrified reflection, in the ripples as he plummeted forwards. He gasped, his body shot strait up, he was drenched in sweat and breathing heavly. He blinked about a dozen times before he could focus. He watched vertical lines of light shift nearly imperceptibly across his lap as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He was in his room, '''Chapter ll: Euphemia' ' '''She didn't look much like a witch, but that was alright--she didn't act much like one either. '''Chapter lll: ' Chapter lV: Glory For One Chapter V: Woodland Gloom ' The night was chill. Theseus tried to remain calm, as he rummaged through the shadowy, nearly pitch-black forest. He refused to shiver, any rapid movement would be heard by the supernatural prey, that hid in the moonlight. His breathing was slow, and regulated, so as not the mist in the unnaturaly cold air-though his heart wanted to hammer it's way out of his chest. His body wanted to fidget, every instinct telling him to ''run away. ''A chattering noise echoed through the trees, a chill went down Theseus's spine, Excitement threatened to force his breathing into irregular gasps, but he remained controlled. The wind carried their shrill voices—the strange, animalistic language resonating through the interwoven branches overhead—and he knew they were coming closer. He dared to turn his head, ever so slowly, to peer around the tree trunk that was my camouflage. Two pairs of glowing eyes, the only parts of the creatures visible in the limited light, were bouncing in my direction. He would have only seconds. They drew closer, and he allowed his muscles to tense, prepared for the swift movements of the blade that would rend their malformed heads from their shoulders. They would pass within feet of him and then they would be his. So he thought. Without warning, a light flared just east of his position, causing spots to dance before his eyes and completely ruining his night vision. A string of choice invectives came to mind, but he suppressed his urge to curse and considered the possibility that he had gone unnoticed despite the unexpected flare. ''Stupid girl, Alyx. You stupid, stupid girl, ''he though with anger seeping his skin. Still to the east, a loud male voice was snarling the choice words that Theseus had been contemplating mere seconds ago, and an accompanying crashing noise suggested he too was suffering from the same handicap to his night vision I now struggled to overcome. Even if he was stupid, it was a small comfort that Theseus was not the only one. The two creatures were screeching now, their chattering filling the woods with an ungodly cackle. It was when one pair of lamplight eyes materialized next to me that I realized my hope of going unnoticed was in vain. He couldn't think. His arm moved of its own accord, slicing through bone and flesh as stick-like fingers reached for me, trying to latch on in the darkness. The chattering turned into a surprised howl and then a gurgle as my blade met its throat. His hiding place obviously ruined, he bolted strait into the open, seeking out his scared little sister. The crashing to his east continued, then cut off abruptly with a startled high-pitched shriek, and a screeching sound that pierced through Theseus's ears like a knife. He called out "Alyx were are you?!" he dashed strait ahead, bolting between the trees as fast as he possibly could. By the time he reached the noise, he was certain he was through. His night vision returning, all he could see was the man kneeling in middle of the woods, the short, twiggy creature latched around his neck with strong, wiry arms, its legs encircling his torso. That was usually the end of them, with these types of daemons. Hardly much of a challenge face-to-face, but once they got their arms around you, most of the time, you didn’t survive. Unfortunately, Theseus couldn’t take its head off without risking most of the man’s neck being severed in the process as well. The man reached up, trying to pry the creature off. He couldn’t see his face, but he knew he didn’t have long without air. It would be over soon, the poor bastard. The best he could do was avenge him. It served him right, though, trying to light fires in a place like this at night. Anyone who lived in these parts without learning that didn’t live long. The creature was cackling gleefully, sensing its victory was at hand. But we were both surprised at what happened next. Where the man’s hands landed on the creature’s neck, flame suddenly erupted. I leapt back in shock—and to avoid the flailing creature, which released the man quickly with a startled shriek. It flapped its arms, trying to put out the flames, and the man stumbled to his feet, away from the creature, clutching his throat and gasping for breath. "''Seres sei la na paterai" ''The man said gasping for air. Instinct kicked in again. Theseus bolted forward; with one neat slice, the creature’s head was separated from its shoulders. It still looked surprised when its head hit the ground. Theseus stumbled several more feet away, then collapsed against a tree trunk, shoulders heaving as he gasped for air. He turned a little to eye the man warily through the dim light; He struggled to return his stare. His night vision had once again been compromised by his parlor tricks. “Who…in gods name…are you?” Theseus finally asked after they wasted several precious seconds staring at each other. “I could ask you the same question,” he snarled back, looking around and sheathing his blade. he walked over to him and reached up towards his face. He flinched back. “Oh, relax. If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead,” the man muttered, kneeling down, to meet Theseus's glare. His throat had a dark line across it, already starting to bruise, but it didn’t look too bad. “You shouldn’t be here,” the man had managed to mutter between his heavy breathing. His eyes darted nervously.He had that much sense, at least. “Neither should you," Theseus said with a tone of anger in his voice. "and besides i'm looking for my sister, she ran in here a few hours ago." he finished. The man looked worried but, also slightly amused "She must be a brave girl, coming here all by herself" "Hardly," Theseus began "She got into a little altercation, with my opponent" "Opponent?" "I was competing in a gladiator tournament. Long story short, i ''lost," ''he forced the words out of his mouth "My opponent got a little aggresive, and my sister tried to defend me." "Then? the man said trying to hold back laughter. "Then, my dear, sweet, sister lost her temper, and lit the man's clothes on fire." The man gave a loud, choking laugh. "and-and...how...how did...she do that?" he said, but it was nearly impossible for him to speak, because he was still laughing hystericaly. "She is a sorceress" Theseus said unamused, he had grown tired of the man's mocking laughter. "Well, then if she set a man a fire, then those daemons won't stand a chance. Now would they?" He said jokingly. "Now, you know why I have to find her." Theseus said with a dead serious look on his face. "Well, cosidering you that just saved my life, i guess i could return the favor, by helping you in your search." the man held out his hand, expecting Theseus to take it. He gave the man a suspicious look. "Come on. I don’t think there are any more for a few miles, but the others may have heard the struggle.” The man said with a calming tone. Without waiting for an answer, the man stood up, and began walking deeper into the forest, "Follow me" he said. Theseus hasitated, but after a short while, he stood and followed after the man deeper into the forest. When he caught up with him, the man didn't seem surprised that Theseus had joined him. "So, if your related to a sorceress, then what are you?" Thesesus was caught off gaurd "Oh, um..." he never really thought about that to much. ''What am I? It echoed through his mind, as he tried to come up with an answer. But instead he just kept stuttering. Until the man grew impatient, and said "You don't know, do you?" Theseus expression changed, he looked slightly ashamed. "Well, my brother uses magic sometimes." "And you do not?" he could feel his face getting hotter, but not with anger. "Well, I never really...''tried ''it, i guess" "You guess?" the man asked, unimpresed. He looked over at Theseus, who face was red as a tomato. The man felt a sting of pity, and carelessly said "Well then, I guess me, and your brother have something in common." "Oh, let me guess your a sorceror to?" The man scoffed "hardly, i'm a warlock" Theseus looked shocked, he had heard stories of warlocks ever since he was a child, but in those stories warlocks were revolting, and grotesque, creatures made of pure evil. But the one that Theseus was seemed to be aquainted with, was the exact opposite. He was a very tall, and a fined-boned figure. His skin had a yellowish tint, he had round, and deep-set, very round eyes that were blood-red, and twinkled in the moonlight. He also had neatly combed black hair, that was slicked back, and tucked behind his ears. “My name is Toma,” he finally offered, rather sheepishly. “Theseus” he answered shortly. His name was fairly irrelevant to his; at the current rate, he would be food for the daemons shortly. Though his parlor trick was rather interesting; perhaps Theseus could get him to divulge it before he got himself killed. '''Chapter Vl: The Warlock's Song Chapter Vll: Starry Night When they finally arrived at the festival, still dripping wet, the first thing that Theseus could notice was, inside the festival which happened to be, on the grounds of the highest hill in all of Aesop's. The grass of the field has since depleted leaving a dusty, dirt covered lot in its place, but was covered up by the long, stone pathway that led to the event. The smell of freshly baked bread, filled his nose as they made their way through the entrance onto the field. Small, square, wooden shacks, were scattered about the gathering, some were game booths were you could step right up throw a ball at an object to knock it over. Other shacks were food booths that answered the aroma that his nose smelled. Long wires that were connected from one shack, to another, carried hooked-on lanterns, that concealed the festival from the darkness that was looming overhead. A large green pavilion spanned the back half of the lot and inside the pavilion was a band playing and arousing, female, dancers were swinging and swaying along to the music on a small cement platfoms, this was Theseus's personal favorite part of the evening. As they passed through the central section and into another room they were greeted with the familiar sounds of Everyone here this evening looked happy and free some seemed like they were a few cups of wine away from forgetting the entire evening. Alyx was holding on tightly to her brother's hand, while her other hand was stroking the red mark on the left side of her face, were the deamon had struck her. Toma looked over at her through the corner of his eye "I apologize, for not arriving sooner." he said, Theseus ddn't know what to say, he felt a little bit surprised. He had only just met this man, and know he feels sorry that he didn't arrive sooner? what did he mean by that? That thought echoed through his mind until, Toma said "Did you not hear me?" "Oh," He stammered "Uh, well-", "There you are!" a voice called out from behind them. Theseus wirled arround, followed, by Toma and Alyx. Standing behind them was Vangelis and Euphemia, Vagelis looked deathly worried, while Euphemia, looked unsurprised, and slightly amused. Alyx broke free of her brothers grip, and ran straight towards Vangelis. He lifted her up, and held her tightly in his arms. He raised his hand up to her face, were he noticed the faint scar that ran down her left chin. "What in gods name happened to her?" he demanded. Theseus and Toma both glanced nervously at each other "Well, we-" "It was nothing," Toma interrupted. Euphemia scoffed, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Nothing? That's your excuse?" She said. Theseus shot her a cold look "Look, not that it's any of your business-" He broke off, he could feel is face getting hotter, and he knew that if he kept talking, Toma would have to restrain him, before he charged at her. "Well?" she demanded, "Well, what? Euphemia?" He snapped. "You were just in the middle, of another mediocre explanation, and then you just stopped". Theseus looked up at his brother, who was still cradling Alyx in his arms. "Can you please control your friend?" Euphemia sneered at his comment, "Control me? like I'' am the one who needs to be controled!" Theseus raised his hand, and pointed his finger at her "Well, obviously!" "And, just what is that supossed to mean?!" She snapped, "I guess nothing." He shrugged. "No, no, enlighten me! Just like you always-" She broke off, "Is that blood?" She continued him, her eyes growing wide, as they both looked at the blood that crusted his knuckles. "Yes, if you are curious" he answered. She raised her eyes to his face and swallowed before asking another question. "Is it yours?" "No." he said, looking up at her meeting her concerned gaze. "We ran into a little, um...''trouble, in the forest" Toma explained. Euphemia's stomach tightend, Theseus could see how frightened she was, she had never really shown any real concern for him. But this time there was something diffirent "Well, are you alright?" She asked with a quivering voice, "Fine, perfectly fine." he answered. For a while, They just stood there, staring deeply at each other. Her eyes, once glowing purple, had dimmed, to the point were they looked almost black. He felt a sting of pity, "Really, Euphie were fine" he said with a calming voice. Vangelis looked at his brother disbelief. He seemed bothered by the fact that his brother, and his best friend, who only two days ago, could not even stand the sight of each other, were looking at each other in a longing gaze. He cleared his throat, Thesues and Euphie tore their gaze frome each other, and set there eyes on Van. "Well, as long as you, and Alyx are safe that's all that matters." Van said with a soothing yet, condisending tone. Euphemia looked back at Theseus, but he looked at her, she felt a sting of somthing. ''She quickly looked away, and cleared her throat '''Chapter Vlll: A Dance Among The Daggers' Chapter lX: Magic/Love/Desire Chapter X: Pandora's Box Chapter Xl: Into The Dragons Lair Chapter Xll: The Intruder Chapter Xlll: Of Monsters and Men Chapter XlV: Paradise Lost Chapter XV: You Will Not Escape Part II: Chapter XVl: Chapter XVll: Chapter XVlll: Chapter XlX: Chapter XXl: Chapter XXll: Chapter XXlll: Chapter XXVl: Chapter XXVll: Chapter XXVlll: Chapter XXlX: Chapter XXX: 'Characters ' * 'Theseus Diezera-'''One of the main protagonist, of the series. older brother of fellow Member Vangalis Diezera. He is also the former rival of Euphemia, but after there she was injured in the stakeout mission, he began developing strong feelings for her, and she returned his feeling's and they fall in love.... * 'Toma Icypanthe-''' * 'Vangalis Diezera lll-' * 'Euphemia Iuelei-' * 'Selene Saphronia-' * 'Symeon Saphronia-' * 'Cosmo Callisthanes-' * 'Roza Vadislava-' * 'Alyx Diezera-' * 'Reko-' * 'The Kako-' Category:Books Category:T.G.C Category:Fantasy Novels